I Missed You Forever!
by Ami KittyCat Mizuno
Summary: A Sailor Moon story when Usagi is Queen
1. Default Chapter

            This story is set in the future after the Black Moon but I think before the final fight with Chaos. This is my first fanfic and I'm really happy with it. It could be better but I'm just not that good. Thanks! If you want to flame me that's okay. Makes my life more interesting.

            And now disclaimers: All characters and attacks are owned and copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi.I do not claim to own the characters or attacks associated with them. However the villain is mine and I ask that nobody use her with out my permission. 

***

**I Missed You Forever! Sailor Scouts protect the Princess!**

**Chapter 1**

            Usagi danced slowly around the room. She did not know the man she was dancing with, merely that he was a delegate from China. She was smooth in her movements. The clumsy girl she once was had faded to the powerful woman she is. As the dance ended, she smiled and thanked the man in his countries language. In her years she had mastered many dialects.

            As she walked to the edge of the dance floor, she waved off another dancing partner, saying her feet were to tired. Perhaps the next dance?

            She headed towards the door but she turned around to take a last glance. She saw her 4 scouts dancing with smiles on their faces; Ami, Mako, Minako, Rei. Yes, they were all spinning around with this month's handsome lovers. Usagi felt sad that the would never know the true, pure love she awoke to each day. Theirs was a life of many loves but none of them lingered for long. They still loved the Generals, who knew what devoting your life to protect someone was. But Mamoru was on his own and so were the scouts. Perhaps in another life time. But there was only the here and now.

            Now where was Darien? With a smart click of her white heels and a swish of her pearly dress, Usagi headed up the grand staircase to her room.

            The deep firm rug met her shoe and softened her powerful step. She walked with dignity and beauty. But as soon as she was sure no one was around, with a giggle she kicked off her shoes and grabbed them in her hand. With another movement she threw her dress over her arm and laughed, thinking of what the guests downstairs would think if they saw her. She ran to the end of the corridor and slowed down when she reached her room. 

            She pushed the heavy wooden door of her room open a tiny bit and peeked inside. Mamoru sat on a chair, his feet up on the near by desk, engrossed in a book. A soft laugh startled Mamoru, and he looked up to see his wife's smiling face through the crack in the door. His surprised look broke into an easy smile at the sight. He closed his book and put it down on the antique wooden desk in one smooth motion.

            "So, you've snuck out, have you my beautiful rabbit?" said Mamoru with grin

            "You," said Usagi shooting him an annoyed look "should not be talking. You skip all these events. You are supposed to be there, _King Endymion."_

            "Nobody would notice if I showed up in a clown suit. Everybody only watches you, the most beautiful star, _Queen Selenity. You take everyone's breath away." _

            "Oh, I'm sure the scouts would give me a run for my money," Usagi said with a smile. She had been slowly moving toward the bed and now she fell down onto it. She let the warmth of the comforter take her in. She rolled over and gazed at the sheer white cover of their four poster bed.

            "I don't ever want to move again," Usagi moaned, throwing her hands back, behind her head.

            "You don't have to," said Mamoru as he moved towards the bed, "The scouts will make your excuses." Usagi propped herself up on her elbows. 

            "You know I can't tonight. I'm presenting the world leaders with awards. You knowing that handing awards out keeps world peace." Mamoru said nothing and simply began to intertwine their fingers. He flicked a loose golden hair of Usagi face with his spare hand.

            "Why can't we just be in love? Why must your life take you away from me. We should be together, all the time."

            "You're so over dramatic. We are so lucky to just be in each other's lives. Look at the scouts, destined to forever drift."

            "I know," sighed Mamoru, flopping on the bed, "You go. I'll come later."

            Usagi rolled over and kissed Mamoru on nose. 

            "See you later then." said Usagi as she pulled herself off the bed. She slipped on her shoes, adjusted her small tiara and left the room, closing the door behind her.

            Darien stared up his hands folded over his stomach. It was true, he and Usagi were lucky. He had been watching the scouts, more and more their smiles faded as they watched Chibiusa and Usagi together. And the lovely glow of love faded each time another lover paraded through their lives. If only the Generals, if only...

            Darien walked over to the fireplace where a clear glass case sat. In the case, on purple velvet 4 unassuming stones sat. You do miss them too, don't you, Darien thought. He turned his head down and sighed. There was nothing he could do. Nothing anyone could do. Not even the crystal could wake the sleeping stones.

            Putting on his jacket he headed towards the door, he took a final look back and shook his head. He followed his true love's footsteps down the hall.

            As Usagi walked into the room a new song began and she was flooded with dance partners. At the back of the crowd she spotted the man she had promised a dance to, frantically waving his hand. She smiled and waved back.

            "I think I've spotted my dance partner. Excuse me," said Usagi as she made her way to the man. They danced for a song and at the end Usagi waited for the swarm of would be dance partners. But everyone held back leaving her alone in the center of the ballroom. Why? Usagi wondered.

            The band struck up a flowing melody that sailed through the air and Usagi felt the memories wash over her in waves. It was the song from her locket. On the band stand, Minako sang sweetly and softly words to the song. Out of the crowd a man in a tuxedo stepped.

            "May I have this dance?"he asked.

            "Of course, my knight"said Usagi. Mamoru took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her hip. The two danced a waltz from long ago as they drifted through their memories. On the floor with them, they saw a young prince and princess dancing, also lost to the song. Around them swished four beautiful girls on the arms of four handsome boys. All of them innocent and smiling, thinking the peace would never end. And Usagi felt the salty tears drip down her face. And although she did not look up, she knew Mamoru was also crying. She knew because of the warm splashes she felt on her scalp. And still they floated. Hanging on to each other to keep from drowning in the sea of times long gone.

            As the song ended Mamoru looked up, across the room. In all the pastel gowns and summery colours, an older looking purple haired girl stood out. Her dress was black and tight fitting. Her light purple hair was pulled in 4 large, loose fitting pigtails that were long enough to touch her back. She wore a necklace of string with a simple purple triangle of rock as the pendant. When she saw Mamoru looking at her inquisitively, she smiled. But this smile was not happy. It was filled with malice and hatred. 

            Usagi still dancing unawares,  felt Mamoru's body tense. She looked up and saw a anxious look on his face. She felt Mamoru's grip on her hip tighten and she turned around to see what he was looking at. The woman in black saw this and began to walk towards the couple. Usagi felt waves of fear slam against her. She grabbed Mamoru's arm with her arms. He stepped in front of her, his arms extended.

            All the music and people stopped. The scouts appeared beside Minako on the bandstand, on one side of the large ballroom.

            "Who are you?" Mamoru said in a strong clear voice. ****


	2. Chapter 2 of I Missed You Forever

**Chapter 2**

            "I," she replied, "am Shadow." With that an explosion rocked the room, sending the guest fleeing from the room. The scouts decided with a nod of their heads to transform.

            "Mercury Crystal Power" 

            "Mars Crystal Power"

            "Jupiter Crystal Power"

            "Venus Crystal Power"

            The scouts rushed towards their Queen. But it was too late. Shadow waved her hands and a translucent ball encircled Mamoru and Usagi. They hovered inside the ball, which was floating high above the ground. Usagi tried to bang on the ball and a wave of electricity swept through her and her scream tore the air in two. She was thrown back and Mamoru caught her. The scouts wasted no time in attacking Shadow. 

            "Jupiter Oak Evolution"

            "Mars Flame Arrow"

            The attacks rocketed through the air but as they neared Shadow she created a shield of black energy which absorbed the onslaught.

            "No..." said Jupiter, her words breaking.

            "How?"said Mars in disbelief.

            Shadow laughed a cruelly and she shook her head at the ground.

            "You merely gave me more energy. Energy I will now use," and with that she flicked her hand at the crystal ball floating in the air. Mamoru and Usagi's cries ripped through the room. The scouts winced, unable to defend their King and Queen.

            After the shock stopped Usagi called out between heavy breaths.

            "Why?...hff...Why don't you just kill us?...hff...why torture us?" Usagi said. Shadow sneared.

            "Yes, Why not take your lives. I'll tell you, revenge pure and simple." Shadow's eyes flashed with a dark flame.

            "Nooooooo!!!" A scream shattered the room.

            "Mama!!!" Small Lady came running into the ballroom followed by Luna, Artemis and Diana.

            "Small Lady don't go in there," yelled Luna. But Small Lady did not stop.

            "Mama, Mama!!" Small Lady yelled, "Are you all right? Who did this to you." Then she saw Shadow.

            "You, You," she said through tears, "You're hurting my mama," She began to run towards Shadow. Shadow turned her head away and sent a beam of black and purple energy hurtling towards Small Lady. Small Lady screamed as she flew back against the wall.

            "Small Lady!" everyone cried but Shadow. Small Lady hit the wall and fell limply to her knees and then curled in a little ball, whimpering.

            "Don't hurt her!" Usagi screamed with what was left of her strength, "Please, she did nothing. We did nothing to you. Why do you attack?"

            "I don't attack because you did something to me. I want revenge for a different reason.

            "Scouts I have seen your dreams of lost loves. I have seen how much you want your true lovers, the four proud Generals. So I give you an offer. The King and Queen's love for your loves."

            With a wave of her hands Shadow created spectrums of the generals in front of the scouts. In front of Sailor Mercury, Zoisite appeared. A tear ran down Mercury's face and Zoisite tried to brush it away but the tear rolled right through his finger.

            Jadeite was in front of Mars. He tried to hold her close but his hand passed through her body. She hung her head and looked at the ground. 

            Nephrite appeared before Sailor Jupiter and tried to hug her. He just didn't touch. He was close and Jupiter, for a second, almost felt his arm. 

            Kunzite appeared before Sailor Venus. He made no move except to try and push a hair away from her face. When he was unable, he looked away. In Venus' eyes tears began to well up.

            "Look," said Shadow, "I'll even give you your King."

            Everyone looked up at the crystal ball except Mars. Mamoru had come out of the ball and was floating to the ground. Usagi was still inside.

            "Usagi, no, Usagi!" yelled Mamoru, "Release her. I command you. Release her."

            "Your command's are of no importance, King. As you've seen, your wife is mine now." Shadow waved her hand and again energy jolted through Usagi's tortured body. Her screams filled the air and Small Lady's whimpers grew louder. Shadow stopped her torture and Usagi hovered in the ball limp and unconscious.

            "Small Lady," Mamoru said softly, "it's okay." He picked her up and held her close.

            "Why?" said Venus through her tears, "If we did nothing to you, what is the revenge you want."

            "I want revenge on your Queen because I once knew someone like her. I gave up my lover and any other chance of pure love. For what?" Shadow spat bitterly, "She forgot me. She is happy and I am here, a shadow, a shadow. You know her queen is not important to the royal line anymore. She has produce a heir. Small Lady is ready to take her place.

            "And look,"she motioned to Mamoru and Chibiusa, "Small Lady still has her father. You could be her mothers. The Queen has had hundreds of years with the King and her child."

            All the scouts except for Mars looked first at their Queen, still hanging unconscious, beyond their reach or help. Then they looked at Mamoru and Chibiusa. Mamoru didn't meet their eyes. He just looked down at his child. He knew it was true, with Small Lady born and almost ready to take the throne. Usagi was not important to the world.

            The scouts all stood silent. All the times they had been sad or envious or jealous of the Queen came floating to the top of their thoughts.

            "How dare you," said Mars under her breath.

            "How dare you," she said a little louder. Shadow glanced at her.

            "How dare you," yelled Mars, "How dare you tempt us with these ghosts of memories. These will-a-wisps that will blow away with the slightest breeze." And with that she stepped through Jadeite and he dissolved. 

            "We will not give up," she said, "we have given our lives to the Queen. She is our best friend. She has a daughter and a husband, whom she is deeply in love with. And she should be here with them. Usagi has always wanted everyone to live and be happy. If there was a way to bring back the Generals, Usagi would have tried. But they are dead, and they had their chance. I will not give up. I will fight."

            "So will I," said Jupiter stepping through Nephrite. 

            "And I," said Mercury stepping through Zoisite.

            "And I," said Venus, looking at Kunzite with pain in her eyes, and finally stepping through.

            "We will fight!" chorused the scouts.

            "Fine," said Shadow, "I'll just have to kill you all." Shadow once again sent beams of energy flying from her hand. The four scouts were slammed against the wall and fell limply to the ground, along with the cats.

            Mamoru saw the look in Shadow's eyes and turned, protecting his child from the blast which slammed him against the wall. Shadow laughed at the pain.

            "All of them defeated, and the Queen my prisoner," Shadow said with a smirk.

            Then from high up a red rose fell and struck Shadow in her chest. A purple triangle, her necklace, her life, glowed through her dress. The rose had pierced her necklace, her Achilles heel. 

            "My...necklace, who?" she looked up to see her destroyers and broke into a thousand pieces and blew away with a pure breeze. Four figures dropped down, the outer scouts had arrived to save the rest.

            As the ball Usagi was in also broke and shattered, Sailor Uranus caught the Queen.

**Several Days Later     **

            Usagi sat in a bed in the palace's hospital. All around her bed the nine scouts sat with Chibiusa and Mamoru and the 3 cats.

            "Why did you bring us here?" said Rei, "Why did you come?"

            "We came because we felt you were in danger," said Setsuna, "A danger we knew was coming. We have waited along time for your devotion to the Queen to be tested. You all past this test."

            "If we proved our devotion, what does that mean?" said Mina. The four outer scouts smiled.

            "You will get your heart's greatest desire," said Michru. Hotaru pointed to the door.

            "I believe these are yours." The door flew open and the four Generals stepped forward. Mina, Ami, Mako and Rei jumped up. They ran towards the Generals and the Generals ran towards them. It looked like the end of the war, and for them it was.

**Epilogue**

            A few years later the inner scouts sat around and talked and laughed with Usagi. Mamoru and the Generals talked and chuckled and all of them looked fondly over and their beautiful wives. Luna and Artemis sat by the fireplace curled beside each other slumbering soundly. The scouts faces had a glow. The glow was a reflection from the small girls they each held in their lap. 

            "Small Lady," called Usagi

            "Yes?" came the call from down the hall.

            "Can you come here?"

            "Yes mother," and in a few moments an older looking Small Lady appeared at the door with Diana at her heels. Usagi stood up.

            "Small Lady, I'd like you to meet..." she hesitated, "...four more members of your scout team."

End note: For those of you have trouble with the end bit here's some info. The Generals were brought back to life by Sailor Saturn (being the scout of Death and _Rebirth)._


End file.
